memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Defiant/Battle of Sector 237/Act One
The Defiant is docked at Yorktown Starbase as worker bees are swarming the ship repairing and retuning systems, in Typhuss's quarters he's drinking a cup of coffee and reading Commander Geller's reports on the warp drive and other systems then goes into the shower when the com activates. Martin to Halliwell Commander Martin says over the com. Sam presses the button on the com panel. John it's Sam what's up Sam says as she spoke into the com. Did we approve a transfer to the ship? Commander Martin says over the com. Typhuss comes out of the shower confused by what John just said and asked him who is transferring to the Defiant. Who's transferring to the Defiant says Typhuss as he talks into the com. A woman by the name of B'Elanna Torres she's a new officer from Earth that was sent here to Yorktown to be posted here and I think you better see what she looks like John says over the com. Both Typhuss and Sam are confused by what John says and Typhuss adds some more. John, B'Elanna and I went to the Academy and she's not from Earth says Typhuss as he talks into the com. They leave the quarters and head to port side docking port as security guards are standing in front of B'Elanna armed with phaser rifles, Typhuss looks at the security team. Put your weapons down now, that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at the security team. Ensign Nelson looks at him. Sir she's a Klingon the enemy Ensign Nelson says as he looks at the Captain. Commander Martin looks at the Ensign. Ensign if she was boarding this ship she would of blown through you guys and took our data and be gone by the time we had a chance to react, save your weapons for the Klingon Empire our true enemy Commander Martin says as he looks at the Ensign. The security team lowers their rifles and then Ensign Nelson slowly lowers his and they power down, and leave as Commander Torres looks at Commander Martin. Thanks Commander? B'Elanna says as she looks at him. They shook hands. Commander John Martin your XO Commander and this is Commander Samantha Carter and you already know Captain Typhuss James Halliwell John says as he looks at B'Elanna. B'Elanna looks at him. Typhuss it's good to see you again and heard about you taking command of the Defiant nice job B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You too B'Elanna, thanks, my security can be overprotective says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. B'Elanna looks at him. I understand B'Elanna says as she looks at him. They walk from the docking port as Typhuss talks to her about how was her trip. So how was your trip says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. Uneventful but I had the time to look at the Defiant's warp engines and Impulse reactors can't wait to help Commander Geller with keeping her running B'Elanna says as she looks at Captain Halliwell. They walked into the turbolift and Typhuss asked her about the looks she's been getting as of late due to her being a Klingon. You still get looked at because you are a Klingon just like at the Academy says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. From time to time B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her and the lift stops and they walk onto the deck leading to engineering as they walked into the room and introduced B'Elanna to Monica. Monica, this is B'Elanna Torres, she joined our crew says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Geller. Monica looks at her. Nice to meet you Commander I've heard about you from your record we were just getting ready to check the dilithium chamber Monica says as she looks at her. B'Elanna looks at her. I'd be happy to help you B'Elanna says as she looks at Commander Geller. Monica looks at her. Let's go Commander Geller says as she looks at her. They leave to go work on the chamber and the intermix ratio. As Typhuss leaves engineering the com activates. Bridge to Captain Halliwell Commander Martin says over the com. Captain Halliwell presses the com button. Halliwell here, what is it says Typhuss as he talks into the com. Commodore Paris wants to speak with you about something Commander Martin says over the com. Captain Halliwell is surprised by that. I'm on my way, Halliwell out says Typhuss as he pushes the button on the intercom. He walks onto the bridge and turns to Susan Mayer at the communications console and asked for the Commodore to be put on the main viewer. Captain Halliwell are you receiving me Commodore Paris says on the viewer. Captain Halliwell confirms. Yes Commodore says Typhuss as he looks at Commodore Paris on the viewscreen. We've picked up a distress call from Deep Space K-7 their reporting a squadron of Klingon warships approaching them, we're kinda thin at the moment after the Nero incident, so we're dispatching the Defiant to the Klingon border your mission is to asset the situation but under no circumstances are you to enter the Zone if they retreat back to their side do you understand Commodore Paris says on the viewer. Captain Halliwell confirms orders. Yes sir says Typhuss as he looks at Commodore Paris on the viewscreen. Godspeed to you and your crew Paris out Commodore Paris says on the viewer as the transmission ends. Commander Martin looks at him. So next stop is the Klingon border John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss spins in the chair towards him and confirms then asks Susan for ship wide. Ship wide aye, sir you're on Lieutenant Mayer says as she turns towards him. Captain Halliwell activates the intercom and gives the crew a speech about their mission. We are heading to Deep Space K-7, a Klingon squadron is approaching the station and we are going to asset the situation, help the station fight the Klingons if need be and we have gone on dangerous missions before, we have the best crew in the fleet now let's go to work, Captain Halliwell out says Typhuss as he turns off the intercom. The Defiant is launched from the docking bay and is free and flying and then leaps into warp speed on course for the Klingon border.